


Spoil the Child

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Backstory, Comedy, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xin Fu hates children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, theme: size was never so daunting.

* * *

The little girl in front of him came up to his waist – _maybe_, if she were standing on tall sandals, which she wasn't because Xin Fu could clearly see that she was standing on two dirty bare feet.

He hated children.

"You lost, kid?" he asked gruffly, figuring she had probably wandered into his cave and meeting place by accident.

"I've come to sign up for the Earth Rumble tournament." She replied, primly but firmly – the voice of a spoiled child who rarely heard the word no.

"No."

Her ears twitched. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you joking? You'd get mauled kid."

She hadn't blinked since she walked in. Xin Fu could clearly see that her eyes were glazed over, what would have normally be a pretty green instead covered with a milky sheen. He rolled his eyes, not even caring about how she'd found her way to the cave or how she knew what Earth Rumble was to begin with.

He rubbed his chin and bent over to get a good look at her. Perhaps someone was playing a prank on him. "Are you even an earthbender?"

Fast as lighting, the girl's foot twitched. Xin Fu never saw it coming, but the next thing he knew, solid rock had risen up over his feet and anchored him solidly to the ground. Arms wheeling wildly, he just barely managed to keep his balance and prevent himself from face-planting in front of the kid.

"I'll repeat myself," She said confidently, taking a step closer to him while a wide, toothy grin expanded on her face. "I've come to sign up for the Earth Rumble tournament."

Xin Fu gaped at her for a moment before relenting. "Yeah, whatever, see if I care if you get yourself hurt." His tone, however, was shaken, unsure. He'd never been caught off guard before. There was something different about this little girl who could have probably bitten him in the knees.

Gods above, he hated children.

* * *


End file.
